


Troubling

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Happy Birthday Em! This one is for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu you amazing, talented, kind, beautiful, FS shipper!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Troubling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Em! This one is for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu you amazing, talented, kind, beautiful, FS shipper!

Jemma woke up feeling like a furnace. Her husband was curled around her. He was hot, yes, but he was hot. She pushed him off.

"Fitz, you literally make me feel like I'm being cooked." She snapped. Damn hormones.

"M'sorry." He mumbled before going on his back and draping her on his chest.

"No cuddles." She warned. This woke him up.

"Wait what?" His eyes darted around her face as if her cheeks can give an explanation.

"Fitz, I'm pregnant and you make me hot."

He smirked, "In a good way?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Well I am in second trimester no no you're on the wrong go make me breakfast. I want waffles with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and strawberries."

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her softly before exiting. She took this time to shower. Being pregnant made her insecure and Fitz all but banned her from the lab so she's stuck doing baby stuff. Prenatal vitamins, check ups, eating, finding clothes and supplies (though Enoch was one a supply run and should be back in a couple of days). After her shower she went to the kitchen to find Fitz making breakfast for him and her.

"Good morning." She smiled kissed his cheek. 

"Morning. There's tea for you. Decaf." She hated decaf but she could only have so much per day and for her child, she'd grin and bear it.

"Thank you." She drank her tea and scarfed down her waffles in about ten minutes.

"Someone was hungry." Fitz joked and wrapped his arm around her as he ate his eggs. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"That wasn't me that was the baby!" Her lips quivered. She then started to sob in his neck. "I'm a fat whale who only eats all the time! You don't love a whale you love a skinny smart woman capable of cuddling!" Her tears stained his shirt. She heard his fork clatter. 

"Hey no no no shhhh shhh it's ok. I love you in any shape or form. Jems, I'd love you if you were an iguana. And because you're pregnant, you're carrying a product of our love yeah? And we're cuddling right now. You are the kindest, most beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, woman I have ever met. You, Jemma FitzSimmons, are my everything, along with this little one." He kissed her forehead.

Her tears subsided and she snuggled into his warmth before second trimester kicked in. She started to kiss his neck slowly before working her way up his jaw. "Jemma..." Her name died on his lips as she attacked them with her own. He responded instantly, his hands framing her hips.

"Take me away, Fitz." She whispered and he scooped her up and carried her all the way to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

The end.


End file.
